


A Lesson in Unintentionally Eavesdropping

by Kitkat12499



Series: Arthur's Discoveries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12499/pseuds/Kitkat12499
Summary: What if Arthur overhears Merlin? And what if Merlin is unaware of this fact? This one-shot is about Arthur's thoughts in season 5 episode 7, in which he is aware of everything around him, even as he is dying.





	A Lesson in Unintentionally Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a series of one-shots in which Arthur overhears things and finds out things he was unaware of. (Warning: This is not Edited) If this looks familiar, its because it's a rewrite. I originally posted some of these one-shots on fanfiction.net.

 

Merlin One-Shot Collection

Summary: What if Arthur overheard important dialogue without Merlin’s knowledge?

 

Chapter 1: 5x07 A Lesson of Vengeance

Arthur’s P.O.V

          Pain, that was all I could register at that moment. The prickling sensation creeped over my skin from the inside, frying my nerves. My eyes drooped as my vision started to fail. Confusion overwhelmed me, and everything became foggy. I didn’t understand what was happening to my body. Then the answer about slapped me in the face. It had to be poison. Why else would I go from enjoying dinner with my wife to having my body start to fail me? That was the only reason I could come up with.

          However, as my vision blackened, I saw something that would forever haunt me. I saw a delighted smirk light up my beloved Guinevere’s face at my demise. Why would she smile when I was clearly in pain? Before I could think of the unthinkable, everything went black.

          Even though I no longer had control of my limbs, and my body felt like it was weighted with lead, I was still aware of my surrounding. My sight was gone, but I could still experience touch, hear sounds, and feel the pain that was growing. It was hard to understand all the auditory stimuli though. My brain was losing focus at times. My body wasn’t my own. Lucidness was rare.

          Next thing I knew, I heard Gaius talking in low, concerned tones.

          “All the evidence suggests that the King has been poisoned.” He said heavily.

          “You’re certain Gaius? Guinevere’s voice had the façade of concern, but with the wool pulled from my eyes I could tell the falseness of it all. She didn’t sound very shocked at my condition.

          “Quite certain. The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to the use of Henbane.” The seriousness of the situation was blatantly obvious going by the worry in his voice.

          “Is there no hope?” the Queen asked, her voice sounding choked.

          “The poison is a deadly one, my lady. There may be a way to arrest its courses, but I cannot guarantee it.”

          My heart plummeted. Would I really die, only for the true killer to get away from it? The after mentioned pain flared brightly in my chest, making me wish I could move my hand to rub and soothe the burn. I was paralyzed. I would never admit it to anyone, especially to Merlin, but I was tired and frankly, terrified. All I could do was listen to those in the room and pray that my wife would be caught for her misdeeds. I was sure she was the culprit. I didn’t want to believe that my wife could do such a thing, but I highly suspected her involvement. Her smirk was proof of foul play.

          I also hoped that Merlin was at my side. I knew for sure that he was one of the only people I could trust. Even with all the betrayal and backstabbing, I knew he wasn’t like that. Merlin was a loyal and honest friend.

          “One thing I know for certain. That whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all. Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King’s stables, the King’s prison, even the King’s food. There is only one person I know of…” Guinevere’s voice trailed off.

          A sickening suspicion came to me, as well as a fair bit of shock. I had a feeling that I knew where this was going. Only one person fit all these descriptions. However, Merlin is innocent, he couldn’t have done this. He wasn’t anywhere near my food this evening. If only I could talk and get a witness, like the cook since she was in the kitchen and would’ve have noticed if Merlin strayed from the chore of washing my clothes. I wished I could do something to save him.

          “Merlin.” I heard struggling and somehow knew that he was being dragged to the dungeons. I was utterly and completely stunned. What had happened to my beautiful, compassionate queen? Ever since the incident at The Dark Tower and Elyan’s death, she had been different, colder. The loving and caring light in her eyes dimmed noticeably.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

          “You promised you’d never leave me, Arthur. You promised. He’s our strength, our heart. How can I live without him? How can any of us live without him?” Sniffling followed Guinevere’s dialogue.

          I knew she was tearing up, making a show to make it seem as if she had nothing to do with my poisoning. It made me sick, her lies being doused on my pained body as others soaked up her lies. She spoke to me with a fake sense of desperation and love after she accused my most loyal and trusted manservant of her own crimes. It made me sick.

          “Because we must.” I heard steps getting closer. “My lady, if Arthur is to die, we will lose more than that. The Kingdom will lose its King.” Leon stated.

          “While Arthur lives, there is still a King of Camelot.” The queen replied, sounding almost unconcerned.

          “But when the time comes, and it… and it will surely come soon, we need to be prepared. If we do not have a leader and a guide… Camelot and all the kingdom will be vulnerable. Everything Arthur worked so hard to achieve will be threatened.”

          It was difficult to hear one of my closest and loyalist knight try to comfort her, knowing what she did to me. I knew he was ignorant of her schemes, but I wasn’t. I just hoped I lived to find out why she could do this.

          “But who will wear his crown? He has no family to succeed him. And who among us is… worthy of such a thing?” Guinevere sounded strange, different.

          “You are, my lady.” Leon responded.

          I attempted to talk, to stop this, but nothing would escape my lips. I was trapped, yelling into the abyss of my own mind. My wife was a traitor, that much I guessed. I needed to put an end to this.

          “Me?”

          “You are as close to family as Arthur has. No one can deny your wisdom, your compassion, and your loyalty. I am certain that were Arthur able to make this decision, he would choose you.”

          “ ** _No, I wouldn’t!_** ” I protested internally.

          “I don’t know what to say,” Gwen didn’t sound like she didn’t.

          “I realize that this is a great responsibility, but you will not be alone. I guarantee you, myself and all the knights will stand by you. Now and forever.”

          “ ** _No, no, no, no! Stop this you idiot! You can’t trust her!_** ”

          “Thank you, Leon. I am lucky indeed to have such friends.”

          Betrayal burned in my gut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

          The sound of a door opening was followed by Gwaine’s voice.

          “Are you all right?”

          “Yes,” Guinevere replied.

          “You haven’t seen anything? Heard anything?” he asked.

          “Nothing, why?”

          “There’s an intruder within our walls.” Gwaine informed the queen.

          “Here, in the Citadel?”

          “Yes, my lady. We last saw them in the Main Square, then we lost sight of them.” He responded.

          “My lady, you may be in danger. Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He’ll ensure no harm comes to you there.” Gaius cut in.

          Why was Gaius so keen to get her out of here?

          “Why would anyone wish me harm?” Guinevere inquired.

          “You’re to be our leader, Gwen. You are Camelot’s future. Do you imagine our enemies don’t want you dead?”

          It sounded like a reasonable explanation, but it felt like an excuse. Gaius must’ve noticed something… off with Gwen. Right?

          “I can’t leave Arthur, not now.”

          I scoffed inwardly as Gaius replied, “Gwen, I promise, if there is any change, I’ll fetch you at once.”

          Gwaine added, “Gaius is right. Come my lady. You’re not safe here.”

          I heard the sound of their departure. For a moment, I thought I was alone, dying in the darkness behind my eyelids.

          “How on earth did you get in here?” Gaius demanded, sounding scandalized. Who was he talking to?

          “Don’t even ask. How is he?”

          Shock radiated through my pained body. Merlin? How the hell did he escape his imprisonment? “ ** _You idiot, you probably almost got caught just now and they’re after you! You need to get back before you get into even more trouble!_** ”

          The pain, almost forgotten in the shock of Merlin, of all people, escaping his cell and making his way here, flared anew. My heart seemed to go into overdrive to keep me alive. The pain went into new levels as Gaius spoke.

          “His heart is nearly stopped. I fear he’s close to death.”

          “ ** _No! This can’t be happening!_** ”

          I felt a soft touch on my chest and felt a breath lightly against my cheek. I could sense an energy probing my chest, as if searching for a hurt to heal. The strange energy felt sort of… pleasant and familiar. I somehow figured that it was magic. If that was the case, why did it feel so peaceful, so benevolent?

          “The sickness is so deep in him. I don’t know if I have the power to bring him back.” Merlin’s voice shook as he spoke.

          “You can do this Merlin,” Gaius told him.

          “ ** _Do what?_** ” I asked silently.

          “Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!” Merlin’s voice was almost unrecognizable. It was deep, almost a growl, and full of a hidden power.

          My fear of magic was quickly squashed as a soothing power flowed through my body, chasing away a majority of the pain and discomfort. The agony I felt was lessening. Breathing was still difficult, but now as much as it was prior. Merlin shakily breathed before continuing.

          “Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!”

          The weights that held my body down seemed to weaken. I still felt feeble, but I could at least twitch and move a bit. The rest of the pain I had now felt like a dull ache. I finally had no trouble breathing and was able to move. I decided to hide the revelations I had discovered regarding my manservant and turned on my side.

          “Gaius,” I murmured sleepily, pretending to be mostly asleep.

          “Merlin, well done, Merlin! Well done. You’d better get back to the cells before you’re missed.” Gaius told him.

          I was glad that at least Gaius had common sense. Merlin should be thinking about himself now, before he got caught. I didn’t know how I’d be able to vouch for him them.

          “There are guards on every floor and every stairwell. How can I get back down there?” Merlin asked in an exasperated tone.

          If I had enough strength, I would’ve laughed at his expense. Serves him right for keeping his magic a secret!

          “Obviously.” Merlin replied sarcastically as I chuckled on the inside.

          That’s when I fully realized that magic isn’t evil. If someone as loyal and kindhearted as _Mer_ lin can have magic, how could it be completely negative? That’s just proof that it doesn’t corrupt or hurt. Now I knew why Merlin had tears in his eyes when he said that there was no room for magic in Camelot. Why would he say that if he was magical himself?

          He did save me, so I know he could never be a traitor. I didn’t think of ever banishing or even executing him. I am angry for the lies, but that’s it. I mean, I’ve known him for many years. Why had he kept this from me? Come to think of it, has he used magic in the past to save me? Maybe that’s why I’m unusually lucky in fights when he’s around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading my writing :) Please comment feedback so that I can know what to improve on!


End file.
